Broken Trust
by Flamegirl217
Summary: The Music Meister and his partner The Mighty Sorceress launch their latest crime. But will a poor decision end up tearing them apart? Music Meister x OC. Disclaimer: I only own Sorceress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Yes, it's another Sorceress story, but I really want to continue with the Sorceress & Music Meister partnership. Basically, the story jumps in while the dastardly duo are in the middle of a bank heist, and Batman has just arrived on the scene.**

"Ah, Batman." The Music Meister said with a smirk. With a wave of his hand, the hypnotised bank guards attacked, the few still with guns raised. Behind him, Sorceress rubbed her hands together, smiling wickedly as she eyed the immense amount of money in the vault before her.

" _My slaves will soon spell the end for the Bat,_ " The Music Meister sang before glancing back at Sorceress, " _My partner should hurry and collect our reward at that._ " Sorceress whipped around, flashing an apologetic smile.

"My bad." Sorceress apologised, shifting a large shoulder bag off her shoulders. With dollar signs in her eyes, Sorceress started stuffing bills into the bag, grabbing handful after handful.

"Music Meister! Sorceress!" Batman called out, knocking a guard to the ground, "Surrender!" Sorceress laughed, now scooping entire armfuls of money into the now bulging bag.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Sorceress replied sarcastically, walking up to The Music Meister. She leant against him, arms folded across her chest, and Music Meister placed an arm around her waist.

"Finish him my puppets!" The Music Meister ordered, lifting up his staff with a flourish. Batman started towards the criminal pair, but the remaining bank guards tackled him, holding him back as a guard aimed a gun at his chest.

 _The end is drawing near_

 _The Bat will soon be dead_

 _And I will be famous_

 _Throughout all of Gotham_

Sorceress tapped Music Meister on the shoulder, loudly clearing her throat.

"Excuse me?" Sorceress said, "Who exactly will be famous?" The Music Meister smiled before kissing Sorceress gently on the forehead.

"We _both_ will be famous." He replied.

Glancing between the bulging bag of money and Batman, The Music Meister gave Sorceress a smug but questioning look.

"Do you want to give the order, or will I?" He asked, and Sorceress glanced at Batman before smiling.

"How 'bout we both do it?" Sorceress suggested, "Otherwise, only one of us can take credit for killin' 'im."

"On three?" Music Meister asked, and Sorceress grinned.

"One…two…" They said in unison, but before they could say three something whizzed out of nowhere and connected with the bank guard aiming the gun, encasing him in ice.

"What the hell?" Sorceress exclaimed, jumping away from The Music Meister as another object whizzed past her head. Music Meister frowned as he watched the object, an arrow, lodge into a wall.

"Green Arrow." He growled and turned to see the superhero step into the bank, firing another arrow at one of the bank guards holding Batman. Another figure stepped inside with the archer, and both The Music Meister _and_ Sorceress sneered.

"We'll have you out in a second hon." Black Canary told Batman, "But first…" Black Canary trailed off as she dodged a fireball that flew straight towards her.

"Sing you idiot!" Sorceress yelled at Music Meister before hurrying towards Canary, another fireball already blazing in her hand. Slightly taken aback by Sorceress's harsh tone, The Music Meister faltered before singing.

 _Abandon the Bat_

 _And join the fight_

 _Rise, shoot down_

 _And stop this blight_

All except two bank guards released Batman and started, fists raised, towards Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"No!" Sorceress exclaimed, and with a swing of her arm the guards heading towards Black Canary went flying.

"Canary's _mine_!" Sorceress growled.

 **A/N: The end of Chapter 1. If you don't know why Sorceress hates Black Canary so much, go back and read my first two stories. Please review, favourite, you know, stuff that says you want me to continue and I'll add Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! Thanks to grovyleanime for motivating me to continue, and in this chapter we find out that Sorceress isn't the only one with a temper…**

Black Canary opened her mouth, but Sorceress tackled her before she could let out a Canary Cry. Black Canary kicked Sorceress off, but before she could get to her feet Sorceress swung around, kicking Black Canary's feet out from under her.

"Hello Sorceress." Black Canary said through gritted teeth, and Sorceress sneered as she grabbed Black Canary's leg.

"Hello bitch." Sorceress growled back, pulling Black Canary by the leg towards her before aiming a kick to Black Canary's belly. Before it could connect Black Canary grabbed Sorceress's leg and flipped her over. Sorceress impacted against the ground with a loud thud.

"Son of a bitch!" Sorceress exclaimed, and Black Canary smirked as she stood over her.

"That's the problem with your fighting style." Black Canary remarked, "You always use your legs."

"You forgot powers bitch!" Sorceress roared, her eyes glowing the colour of flames as fireballs appeared in her hands. Out of nowhere, an arrow connected with one of Sorceress's arms, and it was soon encased in ice and stuck to the floor.

"Music Meister!" Sorceress roared as Black Canary pinned her other arm, and after a moment a blast of electricity that looked like sheet music hit Black Canary, sending her flying back.

"Oi! I'm still here!" Sorceress continued and a second blast hit the ice holding her arm, shattering it into a million pieces. Sorceress jumped to her feet, shaking off any remaining ice.

"You're welcome." The Music Meister muttered before an arrow whizzed past him.

" _Stop him!_ " Music Meister sang, but his puppets were all busy fighting Batman.

Green Arrow hurried towards The Music Meister, bow raised, and Music Meister raised his staff. Green Arrow dodged the blasts of electricity, shooting another arrow in the process.

"Sorceress!" The Music Meister exclaimed as Green Arrow tackled him.

"Busy!" Sorceress called back, throwing fireballs at Batman and Black Canary. Music Miester shoved Green Arrow off of him before rolling out of the way of an arrow.

"Sorceress!" The Music Meister called out again.

"I said I was _busy_!" Sorceress roared, and the room seemed to tremble from the volume and ferocity of her voice. Black Canary kicked Sorceress, sending her tumbling backwards, and as Sorceress's head hit the ground she felt an earplug fall out of one of her ears. The earplugs, previously stolen from Batman, protected Sorceress from the effects of The Music Meister's voice. Sorceress should have been concerned that she had lost one, but she was so angry she didn't care. The Music Meister didn't notice either; he was too busy fighting Green Arrow. He swung his staff like a club but missed and it hit the wall instead. Sorceress, meanwhile, was trying to work her way out of a chokehold, courtesy of Black Canary. Sorceress grunted before raising her hands, lighting a fireball in each before she clamped them over Black Canary's arms. Black Canary screamed as she pulled away, and Green Arrow turned, shock and worry written all over his face. Quickly swinging a punch at The Music Meister, Green Arrow's fist connected with Music Meister's jaw. Green Arrow hurried towards Black Canary, and The Music Miester belted it, full of rage.

" _Stop him you useless fools_!" He roared, and Sorceress stopped dead, eyes glazing over.

 **A/N: Does this count as a cliffhanger? Probably not. Sorry if Sorceress seems a bit over the top, but then again, she's a bit of a nutcase.**

 **Sorceress: What was that?**

 **Me: *Trembling* N-Nothing.**

 **Sorceress: That's what I thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you're up to here, then you've already read Chapters 1 & 2, and you like the story so far. If so, thank you so much!**

The bank guards turned away from Batman towards Green Arrow, and Sorceress did the same.

"Music Meister!" Batman called out, noticing Sorceress's blank expression, but The Music Meister cut him off.

 _Enough with the interruptions_

 _I've had it up to here_

 _Soon you all will know_

 _The meaning of fear_

Sorceress and the bank guards moved gracefully towards Green Arrow and Black Canary in a V-formation, with Sorceress at the point.

" _Soon you all will know, the meaning of fear_." Sorceress and the bank guards repeated, attacking with dance-like movements. Picking out Sorceress's voice, The Music Meister glanced at her, but his other emotions and thoughts were pushed away by his anger and determination. Pulling Black Canary away, Green Arrow raised his fists.

"How could you put your own _partner_ under your control?" He exclaimed as he started to fight. For less then a second, Music Meister felt guilty, but waved it away as Green Arrow trying to distract him.

 _I really don't care_

 _My concerns are elsewhere_

 _I can apologise later_

 _Fight slaves, faster!_

As Batman watched Sorceress and the bank guards fight, he glared at The Music Meister.

"You terrible tenor!" Batman exclaimed, "She's your partner!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Music Meister snapped before firing a blast of sheet music electricity at Batman.

Batman jumped out of the way before punching The Music Meister in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Losing concentration, Music Meister's puppets, _including_ Sorceress, snapped out of his control. Sorceress rubbed her sore head before looking around. Remembering what had happened, Sorceress turned to The Music Meister.

"You…you hypnotised me?" Sorceress exclaimed, her voice half-pained, half-furious. Music Meister looked at Sorceress, but Sorceress turned away sharply, stomping out of the bank.

"Sorceress, wait!" The Music Meister called out, before turning to the bank guards.

" _Create a distraction so I can get away_!" He sang, and the guards automatically fell back under his control, launching into action. Music Meister moved around the heroes, hurrying after Sorceress.

 **A/N: Looks like Music Meister's really messed up. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **And so we reach Chapter 4, sorry it took so long. It turns out that while Sorceress was hypnotised, she wasn't graceful enough to dodge a severe injury…**

 **To EricaDC-ComicsQueen: Nice idea. It's not what I really intended for this chapter, but I'd like to use it later on.**

"Sorceress, wait!" The Music Meister called out, spotting Sorceress. Sorceress ignored him as she kept walking, too furious to even spare him a glance.

"Sorceress!" Music Meister repeated, grabbing Sorceress's shoulder and turning her around. Sorceress smacked his hand away roughly, a scowl on her face.

"Don't touch me!" Sorceress snapped.

"I'm sorry Sorceress." The Music Meister started, but Sorceress interrupted him.

"No you're not!" Sorceress exclaimed, "Even as a mindless puppet, I could still hear you say 'desperate times call for desperate measures'!" Music Meister looked down at the ground, suddenly ashamed,

"But I only wanted to insure our victor-" He replied but cut off his sentence, "Holy mother of Mozart!"

"What?" Sorceress snapped, and The Music Meister pointed to where an arrow shaft was sticking out of Sorceress's thigh.

"Fuckin' Jesus!" Sorceress exclaimed, looking down at her leg, and almost immediately Music Meister leapt into action.

"You need medical attention." He said, but Sorceress shook her head angrily.

"No, I need to get the fuck away from _you_." Sorceress corrected, "I'm going home to fix myself up." With that, Sorceress flew upwards, speeding off towards her home and leaving The Music Meister alone on the streets feeling terrible.

Sorceress slammed the door closed behind her, limping to the nearest chair. Her crossbreed dog padded into the room, a dopey look on his face that disappeared when he sat in front of Sorceress.

"Medical kit. Now." Sorceress ordered, and her dog took off. The adrenalin had long since worn off, leaving Sorceress in extreme pain, so much so that when her dog returned with the medical kit, Sorceress almost wrenched it from his mouth.

"Okay…" Sorceress groaned, rising to her feet. She leant all of her weight on her good leg as she gripped the arrow shaft firmly in both hands. With a jerk, Sorceress screamed as she yanked the arrow from her thigh, and she dropped it to the ground before her legs buckled and she fell, gripping the chair for support. Tears of pain welled up in her eyes, and Sorceress moaned as she rested her head in the seat of the chair. With a whimper, Sorceress rolled over to a sitting position on the floor. She gingerly touched the wound and when her fingers came back they were covered in dark blood. Sorceress noticed that the bulging shoulder bag was still on her shoulders, and she tore it off before throwing it across the room in disgust. Sorceress grunted before undoing her belt and sliding her pants off carefully, hissing from the pain. Sorceress looked at her thigh, examining the gash and the blood seeping through it. Sorceress took out a roll of antiseptic gauze and a handful of cotton balls. Even though they were pretty useless, the cotton balls were all Sorceress had to try and clean up the wound.

"That fucking Green Arrow…" Sorceress muttered under her breath, reaching for the gauze. Wrapping it tightly around her thigh, Sorceress continued to mutter to herself.

"We made a pact…" Sorceress muttered, "He agreed to never use his powers on me…" Knotting the ends of the gauze tight, Sorceress realised she was screwed. The bleeding still hadn't stopped, so she'd probably need to replace the bandages soon, and to add on to that she was sitting on the floor with no pants on. The whole thing was bloody annoying and frankly, a bit humiliating.

"Flying comes to the rescue again." Sorceress remarked flatly as she floated off the ground, levitating in the air.

 _Doesn't help with the pain much._ Sorceress thought. Floating into her bedroom, Sorceress collapsed into her bed, lying facedown on her pillow. She wasn't sure if she fell asleep or fell unconscious.

 **A/N: And how exactly is The Music Meister feeling right now? Revealed next chapter. What did you think of the 'Holy mother of Mozart' line? I don't see Music Meister as the kind of guy to swear (unlike Sorceress) so I thought this would be more what he would say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to add who's POV it is, just to make the story more clear and/or less confusing. Hope you enjoy!**

The Music Meister sat at the towering organ, mind wandering as he played. **  
**

 _I really don't care_

 _My concerns are elsewhere_

 _I can apologise later_

 _Fight slaves, faster!_

The words echoed through his mind. Why had he said that? Yes, he had been angry, but that wasn't an excuse. Batman and Green Arrow had been right, Sorceress was his partner, not another of his puppets.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures…_

The Music Meister closed his eyes, continuing to play robotically.

The way he had said it, like he didn't even care, was probably what he was angry with himself the most for. Not too long ago, Music Meister and Sorceress had their first date. It had gone very well, even if he did say so himself.

The Music Meister pressed on the keys harder, his frustration weaving itself into the music.

And now it was all washed down the drain.

Music Meister slammed his hands down on the keys, abruptly stopping the music as he rose to his feet. He stomped away from the organ to where his abandoned jacket lay, thrown onto one of the theatre seats. Reaching into a pocket, The Music Meister pulled out his phone; dialling the number Sorceress had given him.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorceress's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sorceress's eyes fluttered open, and she lifted her head from the pillow. How long had she been out? With a groan, Sorceress rolled over and looked at the bandage around her thigh, which was now stained red. Sorceress groaned again before floating out of bed, hearing her dog barking quietly. He was sitting near Sorceress's discarded pants and belt, where a muffled ringing sound was coming from. Sorceress pulled her phone out of her pocket, but let out a disgusted sound when she saw that The Music Meister was calling her. Pressing decline, Sorceress dropped the phone before going to wrap fresh bandages around her leg. The bleeding had lessened, at least, but Sorceress still didn't want to touch it. When she came back, Sorceress found three new text messages on her phone. And they were all from The Music Meister.

 _Sorceress._ The first read.

 _I'm sorry._ Said the second.

 _Can you please answer me?_ The final one pleaded and Sorceress angrily typed a response.

 _I have nothing to say to you._ Sorceress said, floating back to her bedroom. It may have been because of the blood loss, but Sorceress felt exhausted, and she wanted to sleep. Preferably until she woke up and alakazam her leg was fixed. Sorceress's phone started ringing again, and Sorceress declined Music Meister's call again, but this time she gave him a message.

 _Stop calling me!_ Sorceress texted, exasperated, and when no reply came back she sighed before putting the phone on her bedside table. She'd just had enough, to be honest. She'd been thrown into the deep end of the criminal pool and everything was starting to move a bit fast. Sorceress sighed again before pulling her cloak around herself, covering her bare legs. Had it really been just almost a week since their first date? It felt like it had never happened now, a strange fantasy. Sorceress groaned, shifting to sit her injured leg more comfortably. Fantasy or not, the date had been…magical. A lovely dinner, nice conversation, and not too awkward considering they had already been working together. And then…there had been the climax. Sorceress felt shivers down her spine just thinking about it. Sorceress's smile faded, the anger creeping back. But it had probably been a lie. _He_ had probably been a lie.

 **A/N: Poor Sorceress and Music Meister, I can't help but feel bad. Well, I kind of only feel bad about Meister.**

 **Sorceress: You're lucky I'm only pissed with Music Meister.**

 **Me: What? The poor man's suffering!**

 **Sorceress: Oh, the poor baby. At least he doesn't have AN ARROW IN HIS LEG.**

 **Me: Oh shut up, you yanked it out.**

 **Sorceress: It fuckin' hurt!**

 **Anyways, for the first date just imagine dinner by candlelight, and the climax is Sorceress and Music Meister dancing to 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, finally! THIS IS THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WAITED TO UPLOAD SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING! Anyways, there's no Sorceress in this chapter, but isn't Music Meister enough for you?!**

The Music Meister stared at his phone, contemplating whether to call Sorceress again or not. She was obviously too upset to speak to him, but maybe if he kept trying… Music Meister reached for his phone, but stopped mid-way. His hand hung in the air for a moment before he sighed and pulled it back. Sorceress probably just needed some space. And for now, he would give her that space, if it increased the likelihood of Sorceress forgiving him. The Music Meister held his face in his hands, the guilt tearing at his insides. It shouldn't have been, anyone else would have just told him that a few words and things done in anger were nothing to worry about. But with those few words, Music Meister had not only broken their agreement, but he also felt like he had violated Sorceress in some way. The Music Meister took his hands away from his face and rose from his chair. He had an urge, and itch that he couldn't scratch. Hurrying to the organ, Music Meister slid onto the bench, fingers already pressing against the keys. As he started to play, a slow, sad melody, his feelings poured into the words he sang.

 _Feeling so bad for what I have done_

 _Didn't realise what I had until it was gone_

 _Now I'm sitting here, howling at the moon_

 _I only hope that we can be together soon_

' _Cause o-o-o my dear_

 _I'm being torn apart by guilt and fear_

 _And o-o-o my dear_

 _I just wish that you were here_

 _Feelings that I'm hiding deep inside_

 _Don't know if you can see them through your pride_

 _Ever since a pretty voice fooled my heart_

 _I've always focused on only my art_

 _And now o-o-o my dear_

 _I'm being torn apart by guilt and fear_

 _But o-o-o my dear_

 _I just wish that you were here_

As he reached the end of the song, The Music Meister's booming voice grew quiet.

" _You might not say it's so,_ " He finished," _This may be love but, do you know?_ "

 **A/N: Such a short chapter, but a touching one nevertheless. I'd love to hear what you think of Music Meister's song, so please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Because Music Meister got his own chapter; Sorceress gets her own this chapter. Probably an unneeded chapter tbh, but I'm including it anyway.**

Sorceress lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling aimlessly.

"I'm bored." Sorceress realised. Her leg had stopped bleeding a while ago, so there was no more need to change the bandages. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to try walking; it might open up the wound again. Sorceress checked her phone, for lack of anything better to do. No messages. No calls. Sorceress sighed as she put her phone down. Why did she even care? Usually, when she was pissed, she _liked_ being alone to deal with it. But…she _wasn't_ pissed anymore. Sorceress couldn't explain it, but for the first time in her life, she wasn't holding a grudge.

"Maybe I'm just bored." Sorceress thought out loud. Sorceress closed her eyes and started to daydream. Her mind wandered to the bank heist.

Everything had been going fine until Green Arrow and that bitch Canary had showed up, and then Sorceress had just lost it. Okay, calling Music Meister an idiot might not have been a good choice of words, and maybe yelling at him so loud the room shook had been a bad decision too.

"I've gone soft." Sorceress remarked with a chuckle.

She wasn't apologetic, it wasn't in her nature to feel bad about the things she'd done, but Sorceress had to admit that she could have handled the bank heist better. But then, so could've Music Meister. There was a reason Sorceress had made that pact with him about using his powers. Sorceress didn't like being controlled. It wasn't a good feeling, and it robbed her of not only her freedom, but also a piece of herself.

Sorceress pulled her cloak tighter around herself, a breeze making her feel cold.

She hadn't been the only one to lose their temper. As soon as Black Canary had entered, The Music Meister had tensed, and past events made it easy to see why.

Sorceress rolled over to her side, the side that didn't have the injured leg.

When Sorceress had burned Black Canary's arms, Green Arrow immediately raced to protect her. Was that what had ticked Music Meister off? Seeing a pair so happy together, while he couldn't find anyone for himself? And when Sorceress had left, had The Music Meister really cared? Or was he just concerned about the money?

Sorceress sat up in her bed. The money. It was still in the bag, lying on the floor.

"And only half of its mine." Sorceress sighed.

 **A/N: Another short chapter, but I've hit a bit of a roadblock with this story. Don't worry, as soon as I get the ball rolling again I'll update. What will Sorceress do now that she's realised that she still has all the money from the bank heist?**

 **Sorceress: Can't I just keep all of it?**

 **Me: No.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8, finally. Sorry about the wait, and I'd like to thank EricaDC-ComicsQueen for giving me the idea for how to finish this story. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

The more Sorceress thought about it, the more she couldn't get it out of her head. What was she supposed to do with the shitload of money lying on her floor? It was hers, technically. She had helped steal it after all. But she couldn't have done that without The Music Meister. She would have walked in, maybe punched one of the guards in the face before she copped a few bullets and then **BAM!** shipped off to the loony bin.

Sorceress held her hands to the face, contemplating what to do.

"I hate myself." Sorceress groaned after a moment, taking her hands away. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Sorceress carefully rose to her feet in one smooth motion, wobbling a bit but otherwise fine.

"Okay…" Sorceress thought out loud before limping forward a few steps. When nothing disastrous happened, Sorceress put on a new pair of pants before going back to the bag and sitting on the floor beside it. Tipping the bag upside down and spilling the money all over the floor, Sorceress was surprised by how much money was actually in the bag. She must have had the lost brother of Mary Poppin's bag or something.

When the money was sorted, Sorceress counted two grand each, and she chuckled.

"Bloody hell." Sorceress remarked, shoving The Music Meister's share back into the bag before once again getting to her feet.

"Oh, ow." Sorceress hissed from a stab of pain, but she quickly recovered, "No, I'm fine." Sorceress limped to the door and out onto the streets of Gotham, hoping she wouldn't be an easy target for thugs or muggers or any crime fighters.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Music Meister's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Music Meister was still sitting at the organ, even though the song had long finished. He seemed frozen in place, unable to move, not even when he heard the sound of the theatre's front door opening.

"Oi, anyone here?" A voice called out, and The Music Meister's ears pricked before he turned around sharply.

"S-Sorceress?" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and almost tumbling over the organ bench. Sorceress gave him a glare as she limped down the aisle between the rows of seats.

"Shut it." She snapped before throwing the shoulder bag onto the stage.

"Your half." Sorceress explained flatly, "Two grand." Stepping over the bag, Music Meister almost ran down the stage steps towards Sorceress.

"Sorceress I-" He began but Sorceress cut him off.

"Shut up, okay." Sorceress snapped, and The Music Meister slowed to a stop.

"Sorceress, I'm sorry." Music Meister said gently, and Sorceress rolled her eyes, chuckling darkly.

"You're kidding right?" She replied, "You hypnotise me, break our pact, invade my mind, don't even give a shit until I leave and 'I'm sorry' is supposed to make it all better?" The Music Meister looked like he was about to say something before he looked down at the ground, once again feeling ashamed.

"No, it's not." Music Meister said quietly, before looking back up at Sorceress.

"But I made a stupid mistake, and-" He continued, but Sorceress once again cut him off, this time with a hollow laugh.

"I'll tell you what was a stupid mistake." Sorceress retorted, before gesturing around her, "All of _this_!" Confused, The Music Meister gave Sorceress a puzzled look, and she sighed before tilting her head down, holding the bridge of her nose.

"Find another partner." Sorceress sighed. She took her fingers away from her nose and looked Music Meister straight in the eyes.

"And another girlfriend." She added, and The Music Meister's face fell.

"Sorceress, no!" He exclaimed, reaching out to her, but Sorceress batted his hand away.

"It's over!" Sorceress roared before sharply turning, quickly limping towards the doors. Letting out a cry, Sorceress suddenly crumpled to the ground and The Music Meister jumped before hurrying towards Sorceress.

"Sorceress are you alright?" The Music Meister asked quickly, kneeling next to Sorceress.

"I'm fine." Sorceress snapped back, holding a hand to her forehead. She was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. She tried to get back up, but only ended up falling to the floor again.

"Ah, fuck." Sorceress swore.

 _This is my fault._ The Music Meister realised, a tight feeling in his chest. _If I hadn't hypnotised Sorceress, she would never of gotten hurt._ Sorceress's grimace turned to a confused frown as she looked down at her leg.

"What is it?" Music Meister asked, but Sorceress shushed him before pulling a dagger from her belt. The Music Meister jumped back in surprise before Sorceress used the dagger to tear a hole in her pants and the bandages underneath. The wound had reopened, and it was now gushing blood.

"Oh shit." Sorceress swore before the dagger fell from her hands and she blacked out.

"Sorceress!" The Music Meister shrieked, reaching out and catching Sorceress before her head hit the floor. She was out cold. Music Meister pulled Sorceress in close, holding her for dear life but as if she might break.

"Oh, Sorceress…" The Music Meister moaned softly.

This was all his fault. _He_ had caused this.

"My dear contralto…"

He had caused this.

And now he had to fix it.

The Music Meister scooped Sorceress up bridal-style, now full of grim determination. He lightly kicked open the theatre doors, glancing around for anyone near before hurrying towards the hospital. The Music Meister hoped that Batman didn't swoop down on them, for the dark knight's sake.

 **A/N: Dum dum diddy dum, I'm a, man on a mission! I think that's a song, I swear I've heard it before. Actually, I might be thinking of Eye Of The Tiger…**

 **ANYWAYS if it wasn't clear before (with my awesome song that I wrote and am totally being modest about) how Music Meister feels, it sure is now. Stayed tuned for the (not so) epic conclusion!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The final chapter. Will Sorceress regain consciousness? Will Batman interfere? Will I ever shut up and let you read the story? Stay tuned to find out… (For the first two, that is. I'll shut up now.)**

Sorceress lay in a hospital bed, the heart monitor beside the bed giving off its rhythmic beeps. Sitting in a chair beside the bed, The Music Meister clutched Sorceress's hand in his, growing more anxious by the second. Outside, the doctors and nurses and other hospital staff pranced up and down the corridors.

"Please." Music Meister begged softly, "Please wake up."

What would he do if he lost her? He couldn't even comprehend the idea. During his debut, he had thought himself in love with Black Canary, but after she rejected him life just seemed to…move on.

The Music Meister brang a hand to his forehead, almost slapping himself.

He was thinking of Black Canary _now_? NOW? Of all the goddam times he could be thinking of her!? He was such an idiot.

Music Meister took his hand away from his face and gently brushed a piece of hair out of Sorceress's unconscious face.

Besides, Black Canary wasn't his. _Sorceress_ was.

Slowly rising from his chair, The Music Meister bent over and gently kissed Sorceress on the forehead.

The Canary belonged to the archer. Sorceress belonged to Music Meister.

Having an idea, Music Meister gave a small, sad smile as he returned to his chair. He looked down at the sterile white floor.

Songbird. That's what Sorceress was. His songbird.

Hearing a groan, Music Meister looked up so sharply he almost got whiplash.

Sorceress's eyes were open and looking at The Music Meister. And she was _smiling_. The Music Meister couldn't help but beam.

Sorceress was smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. That beautiful, vibrant smile.

Music Meister felt like jumping for joy.

Sorceress was awake. Sorceress was she was alive. Sorceress was _smiling_.

"Did you miss me music man?" Sorceress asked weakly.

"Miss you?" The Music Meister spluttered, "I, I…" Without finishing his sentence, Music Meister jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Sorceress so tightly she almost couldn't breathe.

"Air." Sorceress wheezed after a moment and The Music Meister released her.

"Are…are you okay?" Music Meister asked, and Sorceress gave a weak shrug. Before she could reply, Music Meister jumped up from his seat.

"No, wait a minute." He said, darting out the door. After a moment he returned with a doctor prancing behind. The doctor checked Sorceress over with melodic movements before turning to The Music Meister.

" _She seems to be fine, you brought her here just in time."_ The doctor sang, and Music Meister smirked before waving away the doctor, who danced out the door without a word.

"What the heck was that?" Sorceress asked, looking in the direction of where the doctor had exited.

"After you fainted," Music Meister explained, "I brought you straight here to Wayne Memorial Hospital." Putting two and two together, Sorceress stifled a smile.

"You hypnotized an entire hospital just for me?"

The Music Meister smiled before taking Sorceress's hand in his.

"That is the _least_ I would do for you." He replied before giving Sorceress's hand a light squeeze, and Sorceress smiled cheekily.

"Is this 'cus I gave you the two grand?" She asked, and Music Meister looked confused for a moment.

"The what? Oh." Music Meister realized what Sorceress was talking about, and he shook his head.

"Wait, so you picked _me_ over two thousand dollars?" Sorceress asked, "Wow." The Music Meister thought that Sorceress looked far too surprised. Of _course_ he chose her over the money, how could he not?

"Sorceress, my beloved songbird…" Music Meister replied, looking Sorceress in the eye, "There is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , in this world that I hold more precious than you."

 **A/N: I'd write more, but I don't think I need to. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to continue with stories starring/featuring Sorceress, but if you guys don't want anymore Sorceress and/or you're unhappy with the character for whatever reason, just let me know and I'll stop.**


End file.
